


keeping the peace, or five times maru was easily seduced (and one time he totally planned it)

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), KinKi Kids, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Rumors travel fast in the office, faster if they’re true.





	keeping the peace, or five times maru was easily seduced (and one time he totally planned it)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the maruhana pornathon 2008.

> **prelude** – _and this is what we call a can of worms_

“Name one thing about yourself that you think is both good and bad – Nakamaru-san.”

Maru thinks about this, using the first answer that pops into his head because everyone is waiting for him. “I’m very easygoing,” he says quickly. “It’s not difficult to talk me into anything, which can sometimes get me into trouble.”

Behind him, Jin shakes with concealed laughter.

> **take one** – barumaru² (+ the spirits of iero to nasu) – _guess who_

A presence announces itself from behind Maru by tripping over the garbage can, leading him to turn around in shock, revealing not one but two faces with identical grins that make Maru a little suspicious.

“Hi, Other Maru!” Maruyama greets him brightly, jogging up to him and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Subaru tries to do the same, but he can’t quite reach and settles for Maru’s waist instead. “How is Nakamaru-kun today?”

Maru blinks at them, wary of the Kanjani8 rumors-that-aren’t-really-rumors floating around the Jimusho but not rude enough to shrug them off. “Nothing much,” he tells them, trying to sound casual. “Just finished recording my part in our new single and studying for a big test tomorrow.”

“Oh, Nakamaru-kun must be tense!” Maruyama squeals, squeezing tighter and leaning his head against Maru’s. “You should come over and relax.”

“Relax,” Subaru reiterates, poking Maru in the hip so unsubtly that he’s not even surprised. “Maru-chan makes the best eggplant tempura. Do you like eggplant, Nakamaru-kun?”

Maruyama’s unsuccessfully trying to hide his giggles just like Maru tries to hide his eyeroll and humors them. “Yes, eggplant is delicious.”

Now they’re both snickering, leading him out the door and across the parking lot to where Maruyama’s eyesore of a car is parked in the very back where it won’t offend anybody. Maru grips tightly to his seatbelt in the backseat, not sure if it’s the unreliability of the car, Maruyama’s driving, or the way they’re both eyeing him in their respective mirrors that has him on edge.

Ryo’s apartment seems to be Kanjani8 Central in Tokyo, and despite being a one-room studio there are eight futons covering the entire floor of the main room and a rainbow of toothbrushes in the bathroom. (Maru doesn’t have to ask who the eighth person is; the pink stands out as much as the person it belongs to.)

“Does Nishikido-kun know you’re here?” Maru asks carefully, not wanting to see Ryo’s bad side anymore than he already has to.

Subaru chuckles as he rolls out the red futon and flops down on it, stretching and not bothering to pull down his shirt when it hikes up, exposing his belly. He pretends not to catch Maru looking and folds his arms behind his head. “He’s busy with NewS shit all day,” he says dismissively. “If we leave him dinner, he’ll forgive us.”

“Ryo-chan _loves_ eggplant,” Maruyama announces from the kitchen.

“We all do,” adds Subaru, rolling over to set up the orange futon next to his. “Have a seat, Nakamaru-kun. Sorry, there’s no room for a couch.”

“I see this,” Maru says as he tentatively sits on the proffered seat. “Are you sure it’s okay to be here?”

“We wouldn’t have keys if it wasn’t,” Subaru points out, smiling up at Maru as he dangles the yellow key between them. “When Maru-chan sets the curry to cook, we can play a game.”

Maru’s eyebrows rise. “What kind of game?”

“We play it all the time,” Subaru says indifferently. “It’s called ‘Who is it?'”

“Ooh, I love that game!” Maruyama’s voice cries above the frying sounds.

“He always loses,” Subaru whispers. “But with only two of us, it should be really easy.”

“Um…” Maru thinks of a nice way to refuse. “I’m not really good at guessing games.”

“That’s the point,” Subaru replies, flashing that sinister smile again. “You’ll see.”

Maru only feels a little uneasy as Maruyama returns with the timer, setting it on top of the TV and approaching Maru with a dark purple cloth. “I’m going to put this around your eyes,” he says with a straight face.

“No cheating,” Subaru chimes in.

Maru thinks that this is a Really Bad Idea, but he holds still while Maruyama ties the cloth around his head and proves that he can’t see by knocking into the TV stand.

“Okay,” Maruyama says. “Who is talking now?”

“Maruyama-kun,” Maru answers, his nerves on end.

“Yay! One for me!” Maruyama exclaims, making some sort of noise that leads Maru to believe that he’s doing a victory dance.

Subaru sings at the top of his lungs, a wordless enka melody that has Maru cringing and wishing he had taken up Jin’s offer for more English lessons. “Shibutani-kun,” he answers before being asked.

“Nakamaru is really good at this!” Subaru says, his voice sounding closer. “We’re tied. Now who is this?”

Maru squirms as he feels a hand on his, gently turning his wrist so that fingers can graze his palm and interlace with his own. The hand was quite small, leading Maru to his decision. “Shibutani-kun.”

“I’m winning!” Subaru declares, not moving his hand. “In your _face_ , Maruyama.”

Maru jumps when he feels a touch on his knee, fingertips confidently stroking his kneecap and making his leg bend. “Ma-Maruyama-kun.”

“This is too easy,” Subaru whispers. “We have to make it more difficult.”

“Un,” Maruyama agrees. “I have an idea.”

Their whispering becomes inaudible, but the evil chuckles certainly aren’t and Maru’s only apprehensive for a second before two pairs of lips descend upon his neck, making him tug at Subaru’s hand and grasp Maruyama’s shoulder with the other. “Shibutani-kun on the left, Maruyama-kun on the right.”

A pause. “You _cheated_ ,” Subaru says darkly.

“I did not -”

“It’s okay,” Maruyama says happily, pulling at Maru’s free hand over his head while Subaru does the same with the one he’s holding. “We’ll just keep it from happening again.”

“Wait,” Subaru says suddenly, and Maru’s relief floods his veins. “We should take off his shirt first, yeah? Remember what happened last time.”

“Oh, good idea,” Maruyama agrees, and together the two of them pull Maru’s shirt over his head, leaving him bare-chested to the cool recycled air.

Subaru’s breath hitches as he traces Maru’s defined abs. “Nice job, Nakamaru-kun.”

“Thanks,” Maru mumbles embarrassedly, shuddering at the touch while his wrists are tied to the legs of the TV stand. “By the way, it’s Shibutani-kun who is doing that.”

“You’re really good at this game,” Maruyama whispers in his ear, pulling the final knot. “Let’s see how you do in Round Two.”

“Round Two!” Subaru screeches.

There’s a scuffle as Maruyama and Subaru presumably try to change places, or pretend to change places so that Maru won’t know who is on what side.

“From here on there will be no talking from us,” they whisper at the same time, keeping up the anonymity. “But if you are wrong, you will know.”

“O-Okay,” Maru stammers, belatedly realizing that he just consented to whatever they were about to do.

Lips on his abdomen, tongue dipping in the lines, more sensual than eager. “Shibutani-kun.”

The touch leaves, only to be replaced by a flicking tongue on his right nipple that has him trembling and biting his lip to keep from making a humiliating noise. “Maruyama-kun.”

More shuffling, and this time Maru really does moan as a mouth presses to the forming bulge in his shorts, nipping at his hardening flesh through the material. “Shibutani-kun.”

It continues, Maru rolling his hips towards the touch and gasping as fingers trail up the back of his thigh, one after the other like they’re simulating walking. “Maruyama-kun.”

Another switch, then there are fingers unfastening his belt and Maru struggles in his binds, wanting them off so he can see and actively participate.

Identical chuckles answer his pleas, and Maru falls still, defeated, at least until his remaining clothing is tugged down and his erection springs free, straight into a hot mouth and he can’t stop his body from seeking out more.

Hands seize his hips, holding him down as the mouth stills, hot and wet around him but nonmoving, and Maru knows they’re waiting for a guess. He honestly has no idea, picking the one he thinks would be most likely to do this to him. “Maruyama-kun.”

Much to Maru’s dismay, the mouth disappears completely, telling him that his answer was incorrect. He whines despite himself and fights some more, ready to beg when he feels very slick fingers travel up the inside of his thigh.

“Oh god,” Maru exhales, his legs automatically spreading. “Shibutani-kun.”

They keep going, Maru has never been so grateful to be right in his life, and a hand encases him with the oily substance, making him even harder and more desperate as it coats his length confidently. “Maruyama-kun.”

“Round three,” they both whisper again, one of whom sounds a little strained for reasons that Maru cannot sense.

Maru should have known what Round Three would be, but the groan that rips through him has someone sinks down onto him is partially shock. He feels the thighs on either side of his waist and the insides that squeeze him, but he’s no longer coherent enough to figure it out from the clues and takes a stab in the dark. “Maruyama-kun.”

“Thank god,” Maruyama hisses, rocking back and forth as he opens up more. “I might have killed you if you were wrong.”

Maru smiles in spite of himself, rolling his hips to meet Maruyama’s efforts. His gasps turn into moans as the fingers return to his thighs, gently spreading them and causing Maruyama to fall forward from the way Maru’s knees lift.

“This one should be really easy,” Subaru breathes from between his legs, following by a tongue flicking in his most intimate area.

“Shi-” Maru starts, fumbling for speech as he pulls as hard as he can against the binds, wondering how strong Ryo’s TV stand really is as Maruyama’s mouth sucks along his chest, emitting a shrill moan with each sharp thrust Maru gives in reaction to Subaru’s actions.

“It counts,” Maruyama breathes, pushing back against Maru and wrapping his arms around Maru’s shoulders, sliding his hands further up until Maru actually thinks he’s going to unfasten the binds.

There’s the sound of an unmistakable smack that Maru feels inside Maruyama, one which makes Maruyama yelp and lean back, riding Maru fast and hard while Subaru practically fucks him with his tongue.

Maru’s about to lose it when Maruyama is suddenly halted, by someone other than himself judging from the resulting whines, and Maru’s about to join him when he feels Subaru’s cock pressing into him and arches in frustration.

He cries out, cutting through the silence of the room as Subaru thrusts into him rapidly, making Maruyama bounce on him and bringing him to the very edge. He can hear Maruyama and Subaru kissing, then Maruyama tightens considerably around him and he knows Subaru’s got him in hand, stroking in time with their efforts while Maru’s body starts to shudder. Subaru’s soft grunts contract Maruyama’s loud wails, but Maru’s deep groans overthrow them both as his orgasm surges through him and leaves him tingling.

Maruyama and Subaru follow right after, taking their time detaching themselves from Maru and releasing him from his restraints.

Maru frowns when he can see clearly, noticing Maruyama and Subaru curled up in each other’s embrace. Rubbing at his wrists, he pokes at them until they both reach out for him, accepting him into their cuddle and kissing him anywhere they can reach.

When the timer goes off, Maruyama and Subaru high-five. “That damn eggplant,” Subaru gripes, rolling more onto Maru so that Maruyama can get up and finish dinner. “Always interrupting our fun.”

> **take two** – nakamassuyasu – _just my size_

“Is it okay if Yasuda-kun comes with us today?”

Maru examines his nails, grunting noncommittally. It’s not that he’s not fond of Yasu, it’s more like he’s already testing his patience by putting up with Massu’s indecisive shopping, and adding Yasu’s on top of it would make his head explode.

Massu’s smiling, though, so Maru keeps his mouth shut.

Yasu meets them at the mall and leads the way, dragging Massu and Maru in and out of nearly every store, in which Massu spends at least twenty minutes trying on something or another. That would be good time for him if they weren’t all inspired by Yasu’s insistence at picking out their clothes.

 _Their_ being the operative word. He has Maru doing it too.

“I don’t know about those jeans,” Yasu says, tapping his finger on his chin in thought as he considers Maru’s sixth or seventh modeled pair. “They look too tight.”

“They’re not,” Maru protests. “They fit perfectly.”

“You should have _some_ room, though,” Yasu contests, wiggling his eyes like he’s implying something more than comfort. “Come on.”

Before Maru can stop it, he’s dragged back into the dressing room with Yasu practically squished against him, not because the room is small but because Yasu’s pressing against him on purpose, looking up into his face and smiling sweetly. “You have to be able to, um, _function_ comfortably, especially in jeans.”

Maru purses his lips, wondering whether to take him seriously or not. but then Yasu’s hands are in his front pockets and that makes the decision for him. “Yasuda-kun -” he starts.

“Shh,” Yasu hisses, leaning up to press his face into Maru’s neck. “They’ll hear us.”

Maru’s eyes start to widen as Yasu’s hands relocate to his back pockets and he gives a very purposeful roll of his body towards Maru. “I think I see your point,” Maru says, feeling the jeans constrict around him as he gets aroused.

“Would you like a second opinion?” Yasu asks in a voice that’s pure evil, leaning back enough to crack open the door and holler for Massu.

“Massu won’t – ” Maru begins, and he’d be a little irked at being cut off yet again except that this time it’s with Yasu’s mouth. Fingers grip his belt loops, pulling him closer as Yasu continues to move against him while standing on his tiptoes to reach Maru’s lips.

It’s out of sympathy that Maru leans down to make it easier, his own arms wrapping around Yasu and welcoming the friction between them along with the probing tongue in his mouth. He only feels a little bad when he hears Massu’s gasp followed by an abrupt door close, but it’s not until Yasu pulls away and Maru opens his eyes that he sees that Massu didn’t leave.

“Definitely too tight,” Massu says, his voice calm but his eyes giving him away. “You should be able to do anything in a pair of jeans, even… that.”

“Point taken,” Maru grumbles, reaching for the button so that he can change back into his regular pants regardless of who’s standing in there with him. The jeans really were starting to feel very tight.

“Wait,” Yasu whispers, gently guiding Maru’s hands away. “Let me.”

Maru gulps as Yasu manages to pop the button and lower the zipper, pushing the jeans down far enough to expose his very prominent erection. He sees Massu staring at it and thinks about stopping this, but then Yasu’s hand is around him and he’s urging Maru to slouch down so that he can tongue his ear. “If you ask him, he’ll do it.”

“Do _what_?” Maru snaps, instinctively protective of his friend and his innocence, although the latter seems to be shattering before his eyes at the way Massu’s licking his lips at the sight of Maru’s length throbbing in Yasu’s hand.

“He hasn’t touched me, don’t worry,” Yasu whispers, fingering the buttons on Maru’s shirt as he moves to the side and grinds against his hip. “He only has eyes for you.”

Maru doesn’t know whether to believe him or not, but Massu’s fixation seems to be leaning in that direction, and he clears his throat before forming the words that make his face flush. “Masuda-kun, would you please…”

He can’t finish the sentence, but he’s pushing up into Yasu’s lax hand and Massu blinks in oblivion, looking at Yasu before cocking his head at Maru, and finally regarding Maru’s cock. “Do you want me to put it in my mouth?”

Maru moans, loud enough to make Yasu cover his mouth, and all he can do is nod in affirmation as he cherishes his friend’s oblivion, reaches out to guide his fingers through Massu’s hair as the latter drops to his knees before him and takes Maru right past his lips.

Yasu’s growling in his ear, snapping his hips to rub against Maru’s thigh, having unfastened enough buttons of Maru’s shirt to slip his hand inside, flicking one of Maru’s nipples with the tip of his finger and making Maru arch into Massu’s mouth.

“Touch me,” Yasu says in a quiet voice, nuzzling Maru’s neck and practically humping his leg in search for friction. “I made this happen for you, Nakamaru-kun. You owe me.”

Maru doesn’t think twice before wedging his hand between them, cupping Yasu through his pants and turning his head to swallow the resulting groan of relief. Yasu’s pants are loose enough for Maru to dip his hand right down the front, circling Yasu with all of his fingers and pumping him firmly.

“Yes, fuck, just like that,” Yasu gasps, falling against Maru and kissing the bare part of his chest, whatever he can reach.

Massu’s hands slide up the back of Maru’s thighs to hold him steady, his hot mouth and tight lips encasing all of Maru until Maru can feel the back of his throat and bites back a moan. “Massu,” he slurs, using his nickname for one of the first times. “So good.”

Humming happily, Massu results Maru to trembles, clutching onto Yasu for support while Yasu’s panting and clutching right back. Maru’s hand twists in Massu’s hair and Massu sucks faster, creating an airtight suction with his mouth that has Maru sinking his teeth into Yasu’s neck to keep from crying out.

Yasu shudders and grunts softly, releasing all over Maru’s hand that’s immediately yanked up to Maru’s mouth to muffle his own noises as he bites into his own flesh and lets go in Massu’s mouth. He feels the warmth leave him and falls backwards, barely remaining standing against the thin wall of the dressing room as Massu stands up and looks at him expectantly, grinning in direct contrast with Yasu who slumps to the floor and struggles to get back up.

Maru reaches for Massu and kisses him without thinking, tasting himself and almost smiling when Massu responds with both eager and passion. He starts to slide his hand around Massu’s waist to repay the favor, but Massu stops him and whispers, “I kind of already… took care of that myself,” a blush crossing his cheeks as he laces his fingers through Maru’s and tilts his head to kiss him deeper.

Forty-five minutes later, they all end up purchasing jeans at this store, and Maru’s are a size bigger than normal.

> **take three** – tegofujinakanaka – _at least it’s not “love shack”_

“ _You are always gonna be my love, itsuka…_ ”

Maru downs yet another shot as Koki and Tegoshi croon into the microphone they share, each wailing their best Hikki impersonation and sounding like a couple of cats in heat.

Next to him, Taisuke regards Koki like he’s the most talented creature on the planet, resting his chin on his hands and fluttering his eyelashes like a lovesick girl.

Koki sees him and winks, slinging his arm around Tegoshi who automatically leans into the embrace and continues singing with his head on Koki’s shoulder, eyeing Maru like he took something precious from him.

“Nakamaru-senpai,” Taisuke says dreamily, not averting his eyes. “Do you think they like each other?”

Maru makes a face. “That is entirely not possible.”

Right then, Tegoshi lowers his hand to squeeze Koki’s ass, and they both laugh about it into the microphone.

Taisuke frowns. “I have to do something about this. Nakamaru-senpai, will you help me?”

“That depends,” Maru says slowly, fully aware of this kid’s reputation. “What do I have to do?”

The corners of Taisuke’s lips curve upwards into a smirk. “Lean back and enjoy it.”

Before he can do anything, Taisuke’s in his lap and looking down at him, taking in the surprised look on Maru’s face that’s mirrored in Koki’s across the room. Tegoshi continues singing like nothing’s happening, nudging Koki to carry on, and eventually Koki’s voice returns to their butchered rendition of First Love.

“Do you like to role-play, Nakamaru-senpai?” Taisuke purrs, tracing the collar of Maru’s shirt with a finger.

“I’ve been known to do so,” Maru replies, knowing very well that that’s not what Taisuke is talking about.

Taisuke purses his lips together in thought, then a smile breaks out across his face. “Nakamaru- _sensei_ , I really think I deserved an A on that paper.”

Maru raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t really have anything better to do right now. “You earned that grade,” he plays along, making his voice deeper and more authoritative. “Maybe you should have worked harder.”

“I worked _very_ hard,” Taisuke pouts, rolling his hips a little with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He leans down to whisper in Maru’s ear. “I bet I could change your mind.”

“Fujigaya-kun,” Maru says sternly, gripping Taisuke by the waist and halting him. “You know I can’t make that decision. You’re going to have to talk to Principal Tanaka.”

Taisuke’s eyes light up like it’s Christmas morning. “But Principal Tanaka is in a very important meeting with Tegoshi-senpai, the student with the number one grade point average.”

Maru catches Tegoshi’s expression out of the corner of his eye, a kind of incredulous smile mixed with curiosity and his usual malicious intent. As the songs switch, he changes his voice to the most condescending tone Maru has ever heard from him and says, into the microphone, “Fujigaya-kun could be as smart as me if he just tried, _ne_?”

Taisuke growls and narrows his eyes, turning around to glare at his ‘senpai’ who is younger than him. “You only get perfect grades because you sleep with the principal!” he screams.

Tegoshi pokes his tongue in his cheek and saunters up to a bewildered Koki, pulling him close and leaning their foreheads together. “So what.”

Koki gulps and looks helplessly at Maru, who shrugs and leans back just like Taisuke said, rocking upwards to call Taisuke’s attention back to him. “I could talk to Principal Tanaka for you,” Maru offers. “Probably I could change his mind.”

“Really?” Taisuke asks, his eyes wide and impressionable. “Yay! Nakamaru-sensei is my favorite teacher, _ever_.”

Maru smirks uncharacteristically, noticing the way Tegoshi and Koki’s eyebrows rise at the expression. “I might need some motivation, though. Tanaka’s a real tough guy to convince.”

Koki snorts as Taisuke smiles sweetly, now directing his previous doting look down at Maru just before snapping his hips with intent, eliciting a surprised moan from Maru because Taisuke’s rock hard. “I’ve got just the motivation for you, _sensei_.”

Lips press against his and he barely hears Koki’s gasp in the distance, followed by Tegoshi’s laughter and Taisuke’s own noises of appreciation that Maru accepts into his mouth as Taisuke spreads his legs to grind against him more easily. The kid is an excellent kisser, flicking the underside of Maru’s tongue with his own until Maru tilts his head and pulls him closer, forgetting about Koki and Tegoshi and karaoke in favor of Taisuke’s moist lips and hot tongue invading his senses.

That is, until Taisuke’s knocked off of his lap and Maru’s eyes fly open to see a very pissed-off Koki kneeling next to him, grabbing him kind of roughly by the chin and staring hard into his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I-” Nakamaru stammers, trying to point at Taisuke who has curled up on his other side, looking rather proud of himself.

“Do you want to lose your tenure?” Koki roars.

Maru pauses to gather his thoughts and holds back his smile. “You should talk, _Boss_.”

As if on cue, Tegoshi sidles up behind Koki and wraps his arms around his waist, dipping dangerously low in the front and locking eyes with Maru like he’s challenging him.

Maru watches in amusement as Koki blinks rapidly and sputters, losing his balance and crashing on top of him at the way Tegoshi’s hands grip on his inner thighs. Koki’s expression gets even more contorted as he learns the state of Maru’s arousal, gasping for air and some semblance of sanity as Taisuke leans over Maru to pet Koki’s head.

Koki looks up at him, his mouth parted and his cheeks flamed. “I should expel you.”

“No, please!” Taisuke cries, wedging between Maru and Koki to plead directly in Koki’s face. “I’ll do anything. _Anything_.”

“There’s nothing you can do that would be better than _me_ ,” Tegoshi booms in very egotistical speech, doing something to Koki that makes his eyes roll back in his head. “You should learn from my influence.”

Taisuke growls and pulls Koki out of the way, tackling Tegoshi to the booth and grabbing him by the collar. “Stay away from my senpai, you slut!”

Koki ends up in Maru’s lap, twisted around to see the younger two and crawling into Maru’s safe embrace. “Do you think they’re still playing?”

Taisuke raises his fist, but stops short when Tegoshi moans loudly and pushes up against Taisuke’s knee between his legs.

“We should let them fight it out, don’t you think?” Maru says, not sure whether he’s still supposed to be in character or not. “The winner gets the number one spot.”

Tegoshi gives him an odd look, then smirks up at Taisuke. “This will be easier than beating you in the first place.”

The dotted lights carouseling around the room make the flash in Taisuke’s eyes even more evil, and Tegoshi gets out of the way just in time for Taisuke’s fist to meet the booth. But Tegoshi had slid further under Taisuke, placing his face right between his legs where he now nuzzles the bulge in his pants, grabbing tightly onto Taisuke’s hips and holding him still when he tries to push down.

Taisuke groans into the booth, his face flushing and contorting in frustration as he’s denied more contact than he’s getting. Tegoshi mouths at him a few more times before sliding completely out from under him, ending up halfway in Koki’s lap and flashing a smile before turning around and sitting back, pumping his fists in the air and declaring, “I won!”

“The hell you did,” Taisuke mumbles, scrambling around to pounce on Tegoshi again, instantly fusing his mouth to his neck and wedging his hand between them to palm at Tegoshi’s hardness.

Tegoshi moans again, almost a wail as he throws his head back on Koki’s thighs and raises his arms to Taisuke’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the elder’s waist to brace himself as he pushes up into the touch.

Taisuke rips his lips from Tegoshi’s neck, looks up at Koki with hurt eyes and says, “If I have to share you, so be it,” and reaches for him, pulling him in for a kiss that startles Maru because Taisuke is _serious_ , like he’s really got a thing for Koki and Koki’s probably still oblivious to it.

At this development, Tegoshi chuckles amidst his arousal and nudges Taisuke off of him, standing up to resituate them all. Koki gets pushed towards Taisuke, Maru’s in the middle, and Tegoshi plops down next to Maru and leans against him. “You’re stuck with me,” he says with a pout.

Maru doesn’t know what to say, looking helplessly at Tegoshi like he’s the only other sane creature in this room. He thought too fast, though, because then Tegoshi’s kissing him, embracing him, crawling into his lap, and as he starts to fall to the side he meets resistance in the form of Koki’s shoulder.

“Watch and learn,” Tegoshi tells Taisuke, poking the latter’s mouth off of Koki’s as he smiles apologetically at Maru before falling to his knees, his fingers heading straight for Maru’s belt.

“Tegoshi -” Maru starts, not sure if this is a game anymore and even if it is, this is probably going too far.

“Let him,” Koki whispers in his ear. “If you let him, Taipi will do it to me too.”

Maru strains his neck to look incredulously at his bandmate, who simply shrugs and lets his head fall on Maru’s shoulder. “We’re horrible role models,” Maru comments, wincing as Tegoshi pushes down his pants enough for his erection to meet crisp air.

It’s only for a second, though, then it’s encased in a hot, wet mouth and Maru tosses his head back, lets out a groan at the feeling and blindly reaches down to entangle his fingers in Tegoshi’s hair. Tegoshi doesn’t waste any time, taking him all the way in and swallowing around him, and Maru opens his eyes to see Tegoshi looking up at him, smiling around his cock before bobbing up and down with no mercy.

“Fuck,” Maru gasps, looking over when Koki rolls off of his shoulder and falls down to the booth, smiling stupidly as Taisuke follows Tegoshi’s lead. Koki’s eyes flutter open and meet Maru’s, which only hesitate for a second before fluttering closed as he descends upon him for an upside-down kiss.

Koki responds heatedly, one hand sliding up the back of Maru’s neck to fist in his hair as his breath quickens from Taisuke’s efforts. Maru’s not much better, being brought to the brink quickly by Tegoshi, who seems to be chuckling around him and getting him there even faster with the vibrations in his throat.

Maru gets lazy with his kissing as he’s more or less breathing into Koki’s mouth, but Koki’s about the same and neither Taisuke nor Tegoshi seem concerned. Koki bites Maru’s lip as he comes, sending Maru over the edge with him, one hand in Tegoshi’s hair and the other cradling Koki’s face. He keeps his eyes closed because he doesn’t want to see the aftermath, Koki’s shame and Tegoshi’s disappointment and Taisuke’s… crazy.

He feels Tegoshi crawl up his body and hover over him, his voice gentle as he whispers his question. “Is it okay to just rub against you?”

Maru grunts in reply, the sound turning encouraging as Tegoshi lowers himself on Maru’s thigh and starts grinding, emitting soft puffs of air that make the hairs on Maru’s arms stand up, his hand automatically wedging between them to give Tegoshi something more solid to push into.

Tegoshi moans approvingly, thrusting against Maru’s hand until his noises turn guttural and his breath gets caught in his throat before exhaling against Maru’s neck, twitching against his hand and falling still.

On the other side of him, Taisuke’s clinging onto Koki, who seems rather content with the arrangement until Taisuke asks, “You like me the best, right?”

Tegoshi snorts and shakes his head, rising and falling with each of Maru’s breaths. “Fucking juniors.”

> **interlude** – maru/dream queen – _late at night when all the world is sleeping_

It’s so real, so sensual, it’s almost like he’s not alone. Maru is half awake, half asleep, tossing and turning in his bed at the images behind his eyes that fool his brain into believing it’s really happening, that she’s really here with him.

Her nails lightly drift down his chest, making him squirm beneath her touch, the area between her legs reacting as she straddles him just enough to feel before lifting up, her fingers dipping into the hollows under his hips and making him arch in search of contact.

He keeps his eyes closed, tightly squeezed because he sees her face in his mind, the familiar features warped with makeup and lighting, those pouty lips begging to wrap around his cock and suck him to completion.

She doesn’t, or rather he doesn’t, his hands sliding down his thighs and spreading them, opening wide for her because that’s what she wants. He sees her satisfied smirk, those lips parting slightly at the sight of him laid out before her like a feast, his hips desperately rocking up for something, anything, everything he’s not providing himself.

It’s not real, but he can feel it inside him, tugging at the center of his being and having him grasping at the sheets, thrusting towards nothing but feeling it all. He hears her voice, the low chuckle that makes him shiver in the daylight, the way “Yuu-chan” sounds coming from those lips pulling a groan from deep in his throat, a real one that’s loud and unprecedented in the still of the night.

Maru’s hands clutch at his own chest for something real, something solid, the fantasy of her inside him overriding any other kind of existence before now. His lower half moves of its own accord, and when he finally flips over it’s like someone did it for him, spreading his legs and fucking him into the mattress that finally provides the friction he’s been seeking.

He’s not quiet when he comes, ruining yet another pair of sheets, but they’re staying at a hotel and nobody’s ever questioned it before, particularly the man in the other bed.

> **take four** – nakashokura – _let the rhythm take you over_

Maru hears the drums as he walks past, curiously pushing open the door and watching with rapt attention as Ohkura is lost in his own rhythm. With all of the fooling around and carelessness that a lot of people display around here, it’s nice to see someone being serious for once. Ohkura’s just as bad as the rest of them at times, but when it comes down to it he’s dedicated to maintaining the beat for his group.

He’s really into it, a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow as his hair flies from side to side with each tap to the cymbals. He’s bouncing in his seat, feeling the beat that surges through percussionists as they turn their internal rhythm into something audible that other people can feel too.

As a beatboxer, Maru understands this. He also feels what Ohkura is trying to convey, nodding his head and tapping his foot without realizing it. Ohkura’s head snaps up, eyes locked on his unexpected visitor but he doesn’t stop, if anything goes faster as his expression challenges Maru to compete.

He hasn’t beatboxed to a drumbeat before, but there’s a first time for everything. Maru relaxes his throat and brings his hand to his mouth, finding Ohkura’s off-beat right away and letting the rhythm guide him. He keeps his eyes open, focused on Ohkura like they’ll be out of sync if they’re not connected by line of sight.

He’s so absorbed in their percussion duet that he doesn’t recognize the third voice, a slow bass line that seems to bring Ohkura’s drumming and Maru’s beatboxing closer together, It’s coming from a person, not an instrument, and as soon as the line drops in favor of a rap, Maru knows exactly who it is.

Sho’s not one to mince words, rapping about serious issues and profound thoughts instead of guns and bitches. His freestyle flows naturally despite the topics, and Maru finds himself tingling as he feels the rhythm from them both, overwhelmed by the two beats coursing through him and forming the percussion in his throat that brings them all together as a trio.

Ohkura slows down, knowing that he controls the pace and using it to his advantage. Sho automatically catches on and switches up his tempo, his words turning more sensual as Maru drops the beat and sings in tandem. He plays off of Sho’s words and Ohkura joins him, providing a harmony that sounds kind of weak without a bassline, which Maru returns to as soon as he conditions himself to sing and beatbox at the same time.

It continues as Ohkura drums faster, a smirk forming on his face as both Sho and Maru blend in with no effort, the look in his eyes sending a chill down Maru’s spine that has nothing to do with the music they’re making. Ohkura bites his lip and increases his speed even more, making Sho falter in his freestyle and return to the contrasting beatboxing while Maru defaults to a shaky rendition of his usual, sped up considerably.

“Come here,” Ohkura mouths, and Maru thinks he imagines it for a second until Ohkura does it again.

Sho’s eyes are on them both as Maru approaches the drumset and stands awkwardly next to it.

Shaking his head, Ohkura switches up again, cutting his speed in half and using more of the bass drum as he removes one hand long enough to grab Maru by the collar and pull him into his lap. Maru’s legs fit neatly on either side of Ohkura’s thighs, the mole on Ohkura’s nose right in front of his face making him a little cross-eyed until Ohkura demands his attention with a bite to his lip.

The beat weakens as Ohkura kisses him, pausing his voice percussion in favor of Ohkura’s soft lips and hot tongue. Ohkura moans softly into his mouth, continuing to drum around him while using the floor pedal more than he should to keep Maru rocking against him.

Sho’s bassline gets closer until Maru opens his eyes to see Sho standing right behind Ohkura, the beat muffling as it’s directed into the back of Ohkura’s neck and behind his ear. Sho catches Maru looking and smiles, reaching his arms around them both to slip his hands in Maru’s back pockets and pull them all flush together.

Ohkura tears his mouth away and buries his face in Maru’s neck, rolling his hips purposely as he now carries the beat by himself. Maru blinks and Sho leans over Ohkura’s shoulder to kiss him, much more lightly than Ohkura but just as heatedly. His hands tighten on Maru’s ass and he rocks them all together with a thrust to Ohkura’s backside, sending Ohkura’s drumsticks to the floor as Maru rubs right against him and rests his hands on Sho’s hips.

Ohkura’s teeth nibble on his skin and Maru gasps, welcoming Sho’s tongue into his mouth as he swallows the small grunts from the oldest. Despite the deafening silence in the room, he still feels the rhythm they’re creating together, the inaudible beat that all three of them feel inside. Maru feels it when Sho comes first, panting against Maru’s lips and squishing Ohkura between them, then Ohkura pulses against him as he pushes up as far as he can, crying out into Maru’s neck and clutching his back, and finally Maru finds his crescendo and throws his head back with a moan, two pairs of wet lips now on his neck to send him higher.

Even their breathing is in rhythm as they come down, the heat and humidity of the room making it all audible. Ohkura laughs first, Sho second, and finally Maru chuckles in harmony with them as he realizes that sometimes fooling around can lead to something productive.

> **take five** – koyakoumaru – _the only difference between a mercenary and a prostitute is the orgasm_

It’s been awhile since the Sushi Ouji movie, but Koichi’s just as nice and personable now as he was then. Both Maru and Koyama are in high spirits just talking to him, hearing about his new solo album and upcoming tour.

It’s all too soon that the interview ends and Koichi performs his new single while Maru watches from the sidelines and admires how much his senpai does for his fans. They demand it, he gives it. Maru wishes that someday he could be half the entertainer that Koichi is.

After the taping, Maru’s changing in the dressing room he shares with Koyama, switching out his shirt because the Shokura stylists like to put him in sweater-vests that make him feel like an ojiisan. He could have sworn he put a T-shirt in his bag, but all that’s in there is the wifebeafer from this morning’s practice.

He sighs – nothing can ever go his way – and starts to put it on, wrinkling his nose at the smell and deciding at the last minute that he’ll just borrow a shirt from his co-host.

He’s rooting around in Koyama’s bag, passing over things he doesn’t want to know about, when the door cracks open and Maru jumps back with a guilty conscience. “I was just looking for a -” he starts, pausing when he sees who strides into the room.

Koichi looks him up and down, nodding approvingly. “Very nice.”

“Excuse me?” Maru asks, his voice cracking traitorously as he almost loses his balance while trying to stand upright.

“You’ve grown up nicely, is all I’m saying,” Koichi replies casually, stepping forward with his eyes trained on Maru’s abs. “I guess I did teach you something after all.”

Maru smiles despite his anxiety, still proud to be complimented by his senpai even though he’s not an impressionable junior anymore. Well, at least not the junior part.

His breath hitches as Koichi’s finger traces the lines of his abdomen muscles, his stomach indenting under the touch. He closes his eyes and waits for the punchline, the hidden cameras that will undoubtedly jump out from the shadows with possibly all of his laughing bandmates, teasing him endlessly because _he likes it_.

Koichi’s touch leaves almost immediately, and Maru sighs in some mixture of relief and disappointment as his eyes open to see Koichi looking up at him with a concerned expression. “Are you okay, Nakamaru-kun?”

Maru nods quickly, his gaze shifting towards the door that’s cracked open, footsteps and voices passing by careless to what may or may not happen on the other side. “Fine,” he squeaks.

Any concept of personal space Maru may have had up until that moment disappears as Koichi leans into him, hands at his waist and lips resting on his collarbone. “Relax, kouhai.”

Maru’s eyes flutter shut once again as he tries to follow directions, made difficult by the way Koichi’s fingers trace his waistline and the sharp angles of his hips that stick out of the low-rise pants. His body shudders everywhere Koichi makes contact, and he doesn’t even know that he’s biting his lip until he feels a pinch and winces.

It doesn’t hurt for very long, particularly since Koichi sucks the bruised flesh into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. Maru’s knees waver and Koichi tightens his grip on Maru’s hips, firmly holding him in place as he tilts his head to claim all of Maru’s mouth, waiting patiently for Maru to reciprocate before slipping his tongue past Maru’s lips.

Maru’s moan is a little embarrassing, but Koichi swallows it and pulls Maru close to him, close enough to _feel_ and Maru can’t contain his reaction. His hips roll forward of their own volition to feel more, and he can feel Koichi smiling against his lips as he whispers, “That’s it.”

Koichi lowers his hands to Maru’s ass and squeezes, emitting a low groan that Maru feels in his toes. It’s almost shameful how fast he hardens, how much he wants it and how tightly he fists Koichi’s shirt. Wordlessly, Koichi chuckles and kisses his way down Maru’s jaw to his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin and periodically snapping his hips towards Maru.

Maru feels Koichi’s breath quicken and lifts his arms to embrace him, clutching onto Koichi’s back muscles and gasping as Koichi continues down to Maru’s collarbone and upper chest. He groans loudly, his eyes flying open as he remembers where he is. “Koyama.”

Koichi’s head whips around to see the other Shokura host leaning against the door, looking a little shocked and very amused with his arms folded. “Don’t mind me.”

“I-” Maru starts, but then Koichi says “okay” and drops to his knees, deftly unfastening Maru’s belt and pants until he’s exposed to both of their prying eyes.

Maru gapes at Koyama, trying to look helpless, but Koyama sees right through him and clicks the door locked. His eyes lock with Maru’s as Koichi takes him into his mouth and he falters, bites back his moans because Koichi’s mouth is like hot velvet and he doesn’t know whether to be humiliated that Koyama’s watching or more aroused by it.

He makes his decision when Koyama’s hand slowly falls between his legs, unabashedly rubbing himself through his pants and hissing at the contact. Tangling all ten fingers in Koichi’s hair, Maru allows himself to be rocked by Koichi’s motions and doesn’t hold back his noises, whining when Koichi lets him fall from his lips and stands up with a doting look.

“Don’t you want to play with me?” he asks seriously, holding Maru’s chin with one hand and his cock with the other. “You can do whatever you want to me. You both can.”

Koyama’s ears perk up at this and he cautiously steps forward, eyeing Maru questioningly until the latter nods once and Koyama smiles shyly as he approaches Koichi. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

Koichi answers him with a kiss, and Maru’s jaw almost drops at how quickly Koyama responds, putting his whole body into the kiss and pulling at his clothes right away. Koyama clearly has no problem doing these kind of things in front of other people, and it makes Maru a little jealous of his confidence.

Then Koyama’s kissing _him_ , leaning across Koichi to do so and it’s becoming hard to stand up with his pants around his thighs and Koyama’s eager mouth on his. He pulls away with that shy smile, licking his lips as he returns to Koichi and slides down his body, wrapping an arm around one of his thighs to hold him steady as he takes in all of Koichi’s length in one go and sends Koichi’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Koichi grabs Maru by the arm and seizes his mouth again, kissing him fiercely while Koyama does something with a tube he pulled out of his pocket. Koichi’s bouncing, turning a little red in the face as he grasps for something that Maru doesn’t think he can give him.

The whine that rips from Koichi’s throat is practically juvenile as Koyama stops and looks expectantly at Nakamaru from the floor. “He’s ready.”

“Ready for what?” Maru asks, his hands starting to shake.

Koyama laughs. “Do I have to put it in for you too?”

Maru’s eyes widen as Koichi leans up to whisper in his ear. “I know you want to.”

A chill encompasses Maru’s body as he slides behind Koichi, gently pressing on his back to bend him over Koyama’s shoulders. Koyama happily takes Koichi back into his mouth, his hand sliding back between his legs to stroke himself as he swallows around Koichi’s length and reaches behind him to grab Maru by the ass with his free hand, pulling him into position.

Koichi’s body accepts him immediately, rocking back and forth between him and Koyama as Maru starts to push in and out, hissing at the friction that keeps getting more constricting with each thrust. Koichi throws his head back and groans, deep enough for Maru to feel in his cock, making him quicken his pace and think that this is going to be over entirely too soon.

Koyama comes first, moaning around Koichi who tenses and deflates right after, and the resulting suffocation surrounding Maru is too much to go on; he seizes Koichi by the hips while snapping his own, grunting as he starts to let go and rising in pitch until his world shatters behind his eyes.

He’s on the floor when Koyama gently smacks his face, grinning as his co-host comes to and hollering over his shoulder that Nakamaru’s going to live. Maru squints and sees Koichi fully dressed, looking smug and bowing his head to them before making his exit.

“Well,” Koyama says, helping Maru get dressed. “I don’t really know what to say.”

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Maru asks weakly.

Koyama grins. “Sure.”

In the hallway, Koichi dusts off his hands and goes on his way. It’s a tough job keeping these kids happy, but someone has to do it.

> **take six** – kyat-tun – _there’s no “i” in team, but there might be a “u”_

“This is all your fault,” Ueda will tell him later, but his breath is staggered and his eyes are closed in ecstasy so he can’t be that angry.

Maru doesn’t consider himself to be much of an asset to his group; in fact, he often wonders if his presence even matters at all. Jin and Kame are concerned with themselves, Ueda’s lost in his mind, Junno’s on something, and Koki spends all his energy trying to be someone he’s not.

Sometimes Maru thinks he’s the only normal one in KAT-TUN. He studies hard and does his best, but when it’s all said and done his success is shadowed by the likes of Akanishi and Kamenashi.

He sees the others lounging on the set, savoring the bitter silence until the cameras come around and they have to pretend to like each other. Maru feels like he’s not doing his job as the unofficial peacemaker, and that’s the only justification for the words that come out of his mouth and have five heads pop up to regard him.

“Let’s hang out tonight,” and Koki’s the first to agree, pumping his fist in the air with a “fuckin’ A” while Ueda grunts and Junno nods enthusiastically like he’s never been happier.

Jin shrugs noncommittally, continuing to text on his phone, and Kame sighs and says, “Well, if everyone _else_ is going…”

They end up at Jin and Yamapi’s apartment, where Yamapi drinks with them and shares the recliner with Jin to free up the couches for their guests. They talk of juniors and life and Yamapi’s new hair, which Jin keeps pulling at to watch it bounce back into its curly place.

Maru’s squished between Koki and Ueda, but his belly is warm from the liquor and his smile is bright because they’re all getting along. He feels both of their heartbeats in sync with his and sighs happily, thinking something deep and profound that he can’t seem to put in words.

“Nakamaru is drunk,” Koki teases, poking Maru in the shoulder and sending him tipping over into Ueda’s lap.

Ueda smacks his hand and cradles Maru’s head, stroking his hair and making him smile even bigger. “Don’t touch him.”

“I’ll touch him if I want,” Koki shoots back, turning all the way to the side to attack Maru with both hands, ticking him mercilessly until Maru’s face is red and he’s nearly punched Ueda in the face trying to struggle out of his grasp.

“Nakamaru Love Attack!” Junno cries, flying across the room to jump on Maru too, picking up where Koki left off and having Maru gasping for air and squirming like a fish out of water.

Kame’s probably drunker than he is, which is the only reason he hasn’t yet managed to crawl over Ueda to join in on the assault. Instead he sits against the back of the couch, curious wide eyes watching the scene before him like someone ten years his junior.

Jin and Yamapi exchange a look, but Maru pays no attention because Jin _saves his life_ by prying the others off of him and looking down at him as he regains his breath and calms down. Maru sees the warm eyes slightly squinted from the liquor and grins, reaching up to circle Jin’s neck with his arms so that he can be lifted back to his seat.

Instead, Jin comes closer and Maru might have squeaked when their lips touch, the startled gasps from the others blending into the distance as Jin tongues his lips apart and chuckles when Maru’s embrace becomes tighter.

Jin takes his time, exploring Maru’s mouth while Maru’s practically shaking beneath him, a mixture of the alcohol and his overwhelming desire to be loved making this a lot more sensual than it should really be.

He feels a hand on his leg, too small to be Jin’s, and pops open one eye to see Koki hovering over him uncertainly. Maru detaches one arm from Jin’s neck to reach out for Koki to silently tell him it’s okay, it’s _all_ okay, even when he feels Ueda’s unmistakably thick lips on the back of his neck and Kame’s hands tentatively sliding under his shirt.

Jin gets pushed out of the way by Koki, who’s much more aggressive and doubles Maru’s tension until he’s moaning softly into Koki’s mouth. He hears kissing behind him and imagines Ueda and Kame, maybe Ueda and Jin, definitely Ueda because he can feel the next oldest shifting behind him, his hand sliding up Maru’s arm to latch onto his fingers like he needs Maru’s strength to do this.

Maru finally opens his eyes, which he’s been reluctant to do so far because everything might _stop_ , and the first thing he sees is Junno on the floor between his legs, blinking up at him with his hands sliding up Maru’s inseam, but he’s not alone. Yamapi’s behind him, mouth latched to his neck while his eyes are locked on Jin, who’s kneeling before Ueda and Kame while Kame’s halfway in Ueda’s lap and swallowing Ueda’s whimpers as he tightens his grip on Maru’s hand.

Unsurprisingly, Koki’s the one who cries out first, when Maru bends his knee in preparation for Junno’s touch and presses firmly against a very hard bump in Koki’s pants, making Koki kiss him harder and reach behind him to grab onto Kame’s hair. Kame groans and rolls his hips against Ueda, which is when Jin scoots up into Ueda’s lap to nudge his way into the kiss and dutifully unfasten the buttons of Ueda’s shirt.

Junno’s face rubs between Maru’s legs and Maru’s the next to moan, using his free hand to grab onto Junno’s hair and push up into his teasing mouth. Koki follows Jin’s lead and starts removing clothes, which is more awkward than hot as shirts get tangled over heads and legs get stuck in pants.

Yamapi laughs at them, being an old pro at these kind of things and helping disentangle them, ending up behind Jin and moving against him like it’s second nature, and Maru belatedly realizes that it probably is.

Jin lays Ueda down but doesn’t move any closer because Kame falls on top of him, tearing his mouth away to groan into Ueda’s neck as he settles between Ueda’s legs and grinds down against him. Ueda’s hold on Maru’s hand loosens but doesn’t let go, the lax grip keeping Maru grounded as he’s encased in Junno’s hot mouth and whining against Koki’s lips.

The necessities appear out of nowhere, courtesy of Yamapi and Jin’s conspicuously hidden stash, and Maru willingly spreads his legs for Koki’s probing fingers, leaning back against Ueda’s shoulder as Jin leans over to bury his face in his neck, nibbling gently as he grunts at the way Yamapi is slipping inside him and clutching onto his entire body.

Jin grabs Junno and embraces him like a lover, gently preparing him before plunging in and pushing back and forth between him and Yamapi, his noises reverberating throughout Maru’s body while he hits the back of Junno’s throat and meets Koki’s eyes just before Koki presses inside him.

Ueda cries out from behind him, mixed with Kame’s grunts as they join together as well, and he’s squeezing Maru’s hand again, straining his neck to press his nose in Maru’s hair and ending up kissing Jin, who swallows his pleas as Kame thrusts into him hard enough to rock the couch.

“More,” Maru gasps, not sure who he’s talking to but wanting it all the same. It’s the first word any of them have spoken since this escapade began, and the word alone – or maybe it’s Maru’s insistent tone – erases any apprehensions they made have had and unleashes the growls and moans as the motions increase and the tension rises.

Koki throws his head back with the force of his efforts, thrusting deep inside Maru in perfect time with Junno’s mouth on his cock and Jin and Ueda’s lips on his neck. Yamapi reaches over to touch Ueda and Ueda arches against Maru, using his free hand to turn Maru’s face around, nearly straining both of their necks to try and kiss while their respective orgasms approach.

Jin beats them all, exploding between Yamapi and Junno while Kame tangles his fingers in Maru’s hair and reduces Ueda to incoherency. Yamapi follows behind Jin, tightening his grasp on Ueda and sending him over the edge as well, directing his cries into Maru’s mouth as Kame’s body jerks and he collapses on top of Ueda with a low growl.

With Jin passed out between them, Yamapi reaches around him to tug on Junno, the resulting vibrations around Maru’s cock pushing the tension to accumulate and disperse, squeezing around Koki and bringing him with. Junno’s the last to come, falling against the couch in exhaustion and falling into Jin’s embrace when the latter reaches for him in his sleep.

Maru’s mind is so far gone that he knows nothing except how it feels, how Koki feels deadweight on top of him, how Ueda’s panting feels against his face, and how Kame’s fingers feel as they loosen their grip on his hair and eventually fall.

“This is all your fault,” Ueda says, lacing his fingers properly in Maru’s hand that never left his grasp.

Maru smiles. He can live with that.

> **postlude** – _when it all comes down_

At the end of the day, Maru’s “tadaima” is answered with a bark, one that follows him as he shuffles around his one-room apartment, taking care of things and finding something to eat before settling down for the night. He doesn’t often have company, curling up on his futon with his dog to watch TV or play video games or whatever he feels like doing, at least until Mister demands a walk and Maru’s jumping to someone else’s beck and call once again.

It never fails, Mister always finds the female dog with the pretty young owner, and even if they don’t recognize him it’s okay because they’re _girls_ and Maru is utterly helpless in the presence of the opposite gender.

When he wakes in the morning, his nose burrowed in flower-scented hair, he already knows he’s late again and wonders if Ueda will believe that his dog is completely responsible for it _this time_.


End file.
